Standing Ovation
by devlinof9
Summary: The sequel to "A New Kind of Synchronicity" W/T girly lovin' ahead!


Title: Standing Ovation (Sequel to A New Kind of Syncronicity)

Author: devlinof9

Email:

Disclaimer: not mine…Buffy et al. are owned by Joss et al. etc. etc... full stop.

Rating: 18

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Spoilers: Set right after "Who Are You?" in season 4. Anything before that is fair game but don't expect more than mild references.

Summary: the morning after the night before... or something like that.

Morning came far too early to the Sunnydale Campus, as was usually the case. It was, however, the only time of day that the dorms were relatively quiet. Other than the occasional hiss of television static signaling that someone had watched another late night horror fest on cable, the only sounds to be heard were heavy snoring or the occasional muttered curse when someone woke to a face full of sunlight.

Being a Monday morning, things would start moving a little earlier than they did on the weekends, but for the nonce, it was calming. Or at least, that's what Willow believed. She had been awake for some time already, at least before the sun had peeked over the trees outside the window, but she hadn't moved from the bed she was sharing.

The relaxing wiccan was very busy watching Tara sleep. Studying her every expression as she dreamed, from the little grin she wore when she giggled, to the way her nose would twitch when her mind's eye saw something it didn't particularly like. Even the way the sun lit her hair and skin as it continued to rise in the sky. Yes, she quite enjoyed the movement of shadow on the sleeping woman's face.

Willow looked over at the clock and smiled. She had turned the alarm off when she woke nearly an hour earlier from an unpleasant dream concerning Faith and Buffy and that whole body switch-y thing. She smiled now because she still had over an hour to watch Tara sleep before she had to wake her for her 9am class. The redhead didn't have her first class until 10:30 so she didn't have to worry about leaving early.

Nice way to wake up, Willow thought yet again, remembering how she swam to consciousness curled up to Tara's back, spooning her. Some time in the night they had shifted positions, but still remained touching. The blonde had seemed to sense her discomfort with the dream and had rolled over in her sleep, curling up to Willow's side and nuzzling her gently.

Willow had simply shifted her body, lacing her legs with Tara's, and settled in to watch her sleep, her head propped comfortably on her hand. The sheets had fallen down to their waists some time during the night, but it was warm enough that she didn't cover them again. "Geez," she whispered almost silently to herself, "Obsess much?" A loving smile broke over her face anyway, as she played the previous night's events over in her mind again.

Kissing Tara had been like waking up to a world she didn't even know she was living in, so intense were the emotions it provoked. Willow's body tingled when she thought about it; the softness of Tara's lips against her own, the soft erotic sounds she was able to drag out of the other girl. She thought, as she had last night, it was like coming home.

"My Tara," she whispered, very carefully lifting a lock of hair away from the blonde's face. She smiled wide at the expression it produced, a tiny little pout followed by a smile. Willow laid a gentle hand on Tara's ribcage through the thin button front jersey she wore, just feeling the heat she gave off. The blonde was a furnace when she slept, and Willow, usually so cold she had to add extra blankets to the bed, had reveled in their closeness. Not just for the heat, but that was a nice bonus. Sleeping beside Tara, she decided, was very snuggly.

The gentle touch of Willow's hand served to jar the blonde slightly from her sleep, and she murmured peacefully, reaching out, even in sleep to clutch at Willow's t-shirt. "Mmwillow," Tara rasped in a sleepy voice, so soft that the redhead nearly missed it.

What is she dreaming now? Willow's mind wondered, a loving smile softening her gaze. Her thumb stroked delicately over the soft jersey, warmed by Tara's own skin. She wasn't even really aware that she was doing it, her body just naturally reacting to the other girl's closeness.

Tara shifted again, emerging very slowly from her slumber, a relaxed smile on her face. Willow shifted slightly to watch her wake, noticing every little movement the blonde made. She was in awe of the beauty beside her, so much so that she dipped her head and laid a tender kiss on Tara's relaxed brow.

"Good morning," Willow whispered quietly, knowing the blonde would hear her. She felt a slight pang of loss at not having more time to Tara-watch, but overcame it by thinking about the blue eyes she would soon be seeing.

"Mm," Tara groaned, snuggling up tightly to Willow's body, "Yes it is." She yawned into Willow's collarbone and flexed her legs against the redhead's own, an innocently erotic motion that the fully awake girl found very endearing.

Blue eyes peeked open and looked up, a smile working onto Tara's sleepy face. "B-Been up long?" she asked through another yawn, feeling very well rested after the emotional evening they had gone through.

"A while," Willow whispered, still watching her every move. Now that Tara was awake, she allowed her hand to roam, stroking down from the other girl's ribcage to her hip and back again.

"You should have gotten me up," Tara responded, humming happily at the gentle touches. Her skin was always sensitive when she first woke up, and Willow's touch was giving her delightful little shivers.

"I was watching you sleep," Willow admitted a bit sheepishly, that crooked grin making it's way onto her face. It turned into a full smile when Tara blushed at that.

"Is the alarm on?" the blonde asked, her own hand making trails along Willow's thigh where it was trapped between her own. She couldn't get enough of the soft feel of the redhead's skin.

Willow shook her head. "Way early though," she commented, gazing into the twin blue pools that were Tara's eyes, "Mucho snuggle time remaining." She smiled winningly at Tara's soft giggle.

"You just w-want another kiss," the blonde concluded, tickling Willow's thigh and making her jump slightly. Tara grinned at the little squeak, loving how free and easily it emerged when she wanted to hear it.

"I'm busted, hunh?" Willow smirked at Tara's answering nod. "Well can you blame me?" she asked innocently, a finger trailing over the blonde's full lips with tender affection, "You're just so… kissable."

Tara's hand rose to thread into silky hair at the base of Willow's head and gently pulled her forward. "Then kiss me, doofus," she whispered, meeting the other girl halfway.

In a repeat of the night before, both women shivered at the wave of warmth that washed over them when their lips met. Tara had read somewhere that a good morning kiss should be tender and soft, full of love for the person you hold in your arms. For the first time in her life she understood what the writer had been talking about.

The tender rediscovery quickly deepened, their tongues dancing to a rhythm that neither controlled, but both were unable to stop. Willow's hand splayed across Tara's back, pulling the blonde tightly to her own body, wanting to feel the contact that they had realized the night before. She sighed happily into the kiss, shivering with delight at the feel of Tara's breasts pressing firmly against her own.

They broke the kiss to pull air into their starving lungs, both forgetting once again to breath in each other's arms. Tara saw the desire she felt mirrored in the most beautiful green eyes, and every fear and worry about rushing into things, vanished like the morning mist with the rising sun. Wrapping her arms around Willow's shivering frame, Tara rolled onto her back, pulling the redhead to rest almost completely on top of her.

Whoofing out a startled breath, Willow's eyes widened at their new position. For an instant she tried to pull back a bit, to take some of her weight off the blonde beneath her, but Tara's arms held her tight. "Stay," she pleaded softly, her blue eyes simmering with love, "I w-want to feel you." Tara blushed crimson, a little self conscious about voicing what she wanted.

Willow smiled lovingly, shifting her weight to rest comfortably on Tara's body. She slipped her imprisoned leg more tightly between the blonde's own, molding seamlessly to her form. Without really intending, her thigh pressed tightly against Tara's pelvic bone, and both groaned shakily at the contact.

"Ohhhh," Tara groaned, her eyes closing tightly at the unexpected but welcome pressure. She clutched the redhead tightly to her, forcing her hips to remain planted to the bed by sheer willpower. Her lips were captured again in a searing kiss that enflamed her passion, and the blonde couldn't help but respond in kind.

Willow claimed Tara's lips in the kiss, darting her tongue in random patterns in the blonde's mouth. She nibbled at the full lips under her, sucking them in only to release them again with a pop and change the kiss again, keeping Tara swooning. The redhead couldn't get enough of those soft and pliant lips.

Her hand slid down Tara's shivering body, feeling her ribs through the jersey she wore, over the gentle swell of her hip and pausing to squeeze gently. Willow groaned softly into Tara's mouth, feeling the blonde's shivering along the length of her body, expressing how much she liked it. The redhead loved that she could make the other girl respond so intensely.

Tara was overwhelmed with sensation. The ache between her legs was equaled, only by the fire in her chest, and she willingly accepted the redhead's kisses. She reached up, finding purchase with her trembling hands in fiery red hair, sealing their mouths tightly together.

Willow shivered again, feeling the scrape of short fingernails along her scalp and the gentle tug of her hair. A new pulse of heat fired through her body and she responded in kind by scraping her nails down Tara's thigh as far as she could reach. The answering groan of approval into her gasping mouth spurred Willow even further, and her hand tucked under that same thigh, pulling it up slightly. Heated skin rubbed heated skin, and the redhead pressed her own thigh gently forward.

"Oh, Goddess!" Tara cried sharply, ripping her lips away as her head shot back in surprise. Her control broken, the normally shy blonde curled her raised leg over Willow's, her hips rising instinctively toward the offered pressure.

"Tara?" Willow stilled, concern in her voice, "Baby?" She was afraid, because of the sudden reaction, that she had hurt the blonde.

"Willow," Tara gasped, holding them tightly together while she struggled for breath, "I love you, W-Willow." The sudden shock passed as the blonde got used to the pressure at her center and rocked up once experimentally, groaning deeply at the sensation.

"Oh, Tara," Willow husked, tears welling in her eyes. Lowering her head once again, the redhead kissed Tara with as much tenderness as she could manage, pouring her heart into the connection. "I love you so much, my Tara," she very nearly sobbed, knowing it to be true. She hadn't realized how important those words were until they were spoken, and her very soul glowed in response.

Tara strained her neck up and captured her lover's lips in a deeply erotic kiss. My lover, she thought happily, filled with a glowing warmth at the realization of how deep their bond had become. Sensing the level of emotion running into their lovemaking, both women gentled their touches. Willow's kisses became infinitely more tender and loving, the urgency of their movement lost to the power of their connection.

Tara's leg relaxed as the pressure against her center eased slightly, though she was not sure if she was happy about that. She slipped her hands under the back of Willow's shirt, pushing it up as she explored the soft skin at her fingertips.

A silent look passed between the two, and Willow dipped her head, allowing the blonde to pull the shirt away from her body. The sudden change of temperature pebbled her nipples instantly and she resettled gently on Tara's chest, pressing her lips to the racing pulse point she felt there.

Filled with a tingling energy she had never felt before, Tara couldn't help but shiver under the redhead's attention, tilting her head to the side. She reached up to hold Willow's head gently in place with one hand, the other drawing gentle scrapes up and down her lover's lithely muscled back. She hummed happily when she felt the redhead's teeth gently scrape her throat, causing a ripple of pleasure to run the length of her body.

Willow's mouth trailed hot kisses down Tara's throat, pausing for a long moment to nibble at her collarbone. She had always loved the blonde's collarbones and wanted to explore every inch of them. Sliding off to the side, despite Tara's whimper of protest, Willow stroked her hand along her lover's stomach. It heaved with every breath, showing how incredibly excited the redhead was making her.

Curling up to Tara's side, Willow gently held Tara on her back with one hand, making enough room for her to explore at her leisure. That same inquisitive hand deftly unbuttoned the bottom three fastenings of Tara's jersey while they shared another heated kiss, splaying out on the blonde's milky white belly and stroking with loving tenderness.

Lost in each other's eyes, Tara's own hand unbuttoned the remaining three buttons and slowly drew the shirt open, her love for the other woman shining in her eyes. She slid her fingertips lightly up Willow's arm, noticing the way the small bumps raised along the skin when the redhead shivered.

Willow's eyes were drawn down Tara's curvaceous body, beholding the beauty that was her lover. Her hand timidly trailed up to the exposed breast and cupped it reverently, letting out a shaky breath. "Oh, Tara," Willow whispered in awe, lowering her mouth to the pebbled nipple and blowing on it gently.

Tara hitched a breath and moaned deeply, her fingers tangling in her lover's hair. She guided with gentle pressure, expressing her desire without words, and cried out softly as the sensitive bud was enveloped in gentle heat. She felt every flicker of Willow's tongue, every tender suckle, each movement sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Willow reveled in the softness of Tara's breast, gently loving the tightened nub with her mouth while her hand stroked the underside. She had truly found her calling in giving pleasure to this woman. The redhead stroked the soft expanse of belly up and down several times with her fingertips, delighting in Tara's shudders and soft moans of delight. Willow couldn't touch the blonde enough, expressing her love with every breath from her body.

Her hand slowly trailed down under the elastic band of Tara's boxers and gentle fingers smoothed through coarse, curly hair. Willow smiled around the nipple she laved at the sudden stillness of the body beneath her, and tenderly slipped even lower, giving her lover no chance to object. Tara's legs fell open of their own volition as slim fingers touched searingly hot wetness, and Willow moaned shakily at the sensation. I did this, she thought, her heart filling with love for the blonde, I do this to her.

"W-Willow," Tara gasped, her fingers tightening in the red hair she clutched, "Oh, yessss." Her hips rocked toward the feather light touch, seeking more contact, and the redhead happily complied.

Stroking the entire length of Tara's hot folds, Willow shivered at the intensity of what she felt. Moving her head back, the young woman showed the same loving attention to the blonde's other nipple, worshipping it with every touch. Her hand gently flattened over Tara's sex, cupping it reverently, as her middle finger found the opening it sought and gently slipped inside. The body beneath her spasmed instantly at the welcome intrusion and Willow tore herself away from Tara's chest to look at her expression.

Mouth parted, head tipped back, Willow thought her lover had never looked quite so beautiful. She slipped her finger in to the knuckle, stroking deep inside in a gentle hooking motion, and shivered at the warmth surrounding her digit. Tara cried out softly and pushed up against Willow's hand wanting more.

The blonde panted heavily, pulling Willow's mouth up to her own and showering her with kisses, only to break away again with a cry when the touch changed. The redhead had two fingers buried in her lover's core, the heel of her hand pressing firmly in small circles over the hardened bundle of nerves it felt.

"Ahh, Goddess," Tara breathed, into Willow's shoulder, her legs parting wider. Her muscles were clenching and releasing sporadically and she held tight to her wiccan lover as an anchor in the swelling sea of pleasure.

Willow felt the subtle change in Tara's movements, and increased the pressure ever so slightly. When the blonde hitched a choked breath and held it, she knew the bliss had arrived. "I love you, Tara," she whispered in the blonde's ear, instantly rewarded with a fluttered clenching of muscles around her deeply buried fingers, and a guttural scream that pierced the still morning air. Tara shook uncontrollably in her arms, clutching tightly to the redhead as the storm carried her away.

It was several long moments before the quaking stopped completely, the women clinging desperately together. Willow tenderly removed her fingers from their nest and wrapped around Tara, who curled onto her side, shuddering against the redhead's chest. Her vulnerability touched the wiccan in a deep, almost primal way, and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her lover, letting her feel the connection. "I've got you, baby," she whispered over and over, just providing the shaking blonde with a loving presence while she recovered.

"I love you, m-my Willow," Tara husked weakly, nuzzling her sweaty face into her lover's neck. Her body still quivered with aftershocks and she simply relaxed into the soothing touch surrounding her. Willow simply tightened her arms around the blonde's body and kissed her temple in response.

A loud banging on the door made both witches jump in shock and instinctively cling tightly to one another. "Hey Tara!" a female voice called from the other side loudly, "Share the wealth! You can't keep a stud like that all to yourself!" Soft laughter echoed as the unknown girl walked away.

"Yes I can!" Tara boldly called back, blushing crimson as Willow muffled a shocked bark of laughter.

Loud applause and several hoots met her response and the witches' eyes went wide and the magnitude of the situation. Neither realized that Tara had been quite that loud, so caught up in the sensations they were experiencing. From the sound of it, most of the dorm's floor was awake and congratulating them on their performance.

Willow's eyes went wide as Tara buried her head under a pillow, groaning in embarrassment. "Oh. My. God," the redhead squeaked after a long moment of stillness while her cheeks burned with heat, and then promptly joined Tara in her hiding.

The End?


End file.
